


Loyalty to the Family

by SnowGirl95



Series: Narnia series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Family, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowGirl95/pseuds/SnowGirl95
Summary: Amanda is Peter’s twin sister and while he is busy trying to fill his father’s shoes in their family, Amanda is left trying to keep their family from falling apart as they end up in the magical land, Narnia. And there they find out that Edmund has apparently betrayed them, but Amanda is not ready to give up on him, or their family.





	1. Leaving home

During the 1940s the World War II was going on and in London people lived in fear. The nightly bombings were regular and because of those, many families were forced to send their children to live into the country side for safety, away from the bombs. And at that very night, the bombing was going on once again and one curious child was watching from the window.

The boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was not short for his age, yet he desired to be taller, at least taller than his older brother, who in his opinion was trying to be their father, who was fighting in the war. Suddenly the boy heard a yell from behind him,

‘’Edmund! Get away from there! What do you think you're doing? Peter! Amanda!’’ His mother Helen yelled as she started dragging him away from the window. Just then two blondes, the eldest of the children, came running to the room. Peter was the oldest, with golden blonde hair and blue eyes and the second oldest was his twin sister [Amanda](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/38000000/This-is-Ella-s-story-cinderella-2015-38055601-1536-2048.jpg) ‘Mandi’ and she too, like her twin, had blonde hair, only longer, and blue eyes.

‘’Take him to the shelter Peter. Mandi get your sisters,’’ Helen ordered. They all went as they were told. Peter started dragging Edmund to the shelter outside as Amanda started running to her little sister’s room, while Helen gathered some supplies to the shelter. Amanda opened her sisters room’s door and saw their family’s youngest Lucy sitting on her bed, being comforted by their third oldest child Susan as Lucy was terrified of the bombs.

‘’Lucy! Susan! Come on!’’ Amanda yelled from the doorway and Susan immediately helped Lucy out of the bed and they started running out of the room. They all ran after their mother to outside to the yard, as Helen kept rushing them to run faster. The bombs were going off around them as they ran to the shelter. Just when Helen got the shelters door open, Edmund stopped,

‘’Wait! Dad!’’ He yelled and ran back inside.

‘’Edmund! No!’’ Helen yelled to her son, who ignored her call and just kept running back to the house.

‘’I’ll get him!’’ Peter assured her as he ran after his little brother. While Peter ran inside to get Edmund, Helen rushed the girls inside the shelter. Lucy immediately ran to the bed and covered herself with a blanket so that only her blue eyes and a small tuft of brown hair was visible and Susan sat next to her so that she could hold her in a comforting manner.

Soon the two boys returned back and jumped inside the shelter. Edmund landed to the bed next to the one Lucy and Susan were sitting on and he had their father’s broken picture in his hand, while Peter stood angrily in front of him.

‘’Why can’t you think about anyone but yourself? You’re so selfish! You could’ve got us killed!’’ Peter yelled to Edmund. Amanda sat next to Edmund and took his face between her hands so that she could look that he was okay. She then looked her twin with a stern glare.

‘’Peter, enough! It’s over. Let it go,’’ she said to him. She always thought that Peter was too hard on his brother and sometimes it seemed that he forgot that he was just their brother, not their father, no matter how much he wished that he was the man he so admired.

‘’Why can't you just do as you're told?’’ Peter finally said as he closed the door.

XXX

That night had made up Helen’s mind. No matter how much it hurt her, she had to do it. She was going to send her children to the country for safety. With the war going on around them she just couldn’t look after five children on her own.

So the next day she went to the War Safety office in town and registered her children to be send to the country side. At first the officers had told her that they would send the three oldest children to some other house and the remaining two to somewhere else. But Helen wasn’t a mother of five for nothing and the officers soon realized that. So Helen demanded that they would find a house big enough to hold all her children.

At first there didn’t seem to be any house big enough, but Helen was a stubborn woman and after they checked once again, they found out that Professor Digory Kirke had offered his big house as a safe house for children for the war time. At first the officers hadn’t wanted to send any children there, since it was very far away in the country and Professor did have a reputation of being a little careless at times. But the Professor had assured them that he now had a house keeper, who would take care of the children, along with the house. So the officers filled the tickets for the Pevensie children to be sent on the first leaving train to Professor’s house.

XXX

So couple days later the Pevensie family was on the train station that was full of teary eyed people. This was the train that would take many children away from their families not knowing whether they would see them ever again.

Helen was kneeling in front of Lucy, who had tears in her eyes as she looked at her sad mother. Helen pinned the ticket to Lucy’s coat while keeping the tears from falling to her cheeks,

‘’You need to keep this on darling, alright. You warm enough?’’ Helen asked and Lucy nodded to her, ‘’Good girl,’’ She said and then quickly hugged her youngest. After that she turned to Edmund and pinned the ticket on his coat as well, while the older children did it themselves.

‘’If Dad were here, he wouldn’t make us go,’’ Edmund complained.

‘’If dad were here, it’d mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go,’’ Peter snapped at his brother.

‘’Peter!’’ Amanda hissed sharply to her twin and Peter did have the decency to look a little ashamed for his words.

‘’You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?’’ Helen said to him. She then rose from the ground and intended to hug and kiss Edmund goodbye, but Edmund turned his head away, making sad Helen to kiss him lightly to his hair instead.

Helen then turned to Peter and hugged him, which he returned full heartedly.

‘’Promise me you’ll look after the others,’’ Helen whispered to Peter.

‘’I will, mum,’’ Peter responded with a broken voice.

‘’Good man,’’ she praised. Helen then hugged her oldest daughter and she hugged back while feeling the unshed tears in her eyes.

‘’Amanda, take care of Peter and your siblings,’’ she said.

‘’Of course, mum,’’ Amanda said tearfully. Helen then moved to hug Susan.

‘’Susan....be a big girl,’’ she said as Susan shed a few tears while they hugged. ‘’Alright, off you go,’’ Helen finally said. The children then gathered their suitcases and bags, and started walking towards the train, leaving their mother behind them. Amanda took one of the suitcases and a hold of Susan hand, and Susan had her backpack as she took a hold of very reluctant Edmund’s hand, who had another suitcase in his hand. Peter was holding Lucy’s hand and one of the other suitcases and Lucy had her own small suitcase.

As they got to the lady who checked the tickets Peter got distracted by passing soldiers, wishing that he was old enough to join them, making him lost to the real world for a moment.

‘’May I have your ticket please? Tickets please!’’ The lady says to Amanda.

‘’Peter!’’ Amanda snapped and snatched the tickets from Peter’s hand, waking him from his wishful dream while Amanda gave the train tickets to the lady. The lady smiled warmly to the children and motioned them to continue to go into the train.

Lucy was starting to stall a little trying to see their mother from the crowd of people.

‘’Come on Lucy, we have to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright. It’s going to be fine,’’ Peter encouraged the crying Lucy as they continued to walk towards the train. They got in and immediately found free window and started to look for their mother.

They found her in the front of the crowd and started waving at her and crying their goodbyes as she waved back at them trying to keep herself from crying as the train started moving. Soon they were out of the station and they couldn’t see their mother anymore.

They moved away from the window and started to look for a compartment to sit in. They found one where two other children were in. They got in and while Lucy took a seat and Susan and Edmund sat on both her sides, Peter and Amanda placed their suitcases to the top shelf and then they too sat down. Amanda sat next to Susan by the door while Peter sat across her on the other seat next to the unfamiliar children.

The train ride was long and tiresome and during it Amanda was trying to entertain Lucy by reading their old Storybook she had brought with her, knowing how the train ride would be very boring to Lucy. And even though Amanda didn’t voice it, she could see from the corner of her eye how the two children on the other seat were listening too and Edmund was looking at her and the book time to time, so he must have listened too.

Soon she had read almost half of the book and her throat was feeling so dry that she had to stop. She closed the book and put it away, making Lucy and Edmund, along with the two children, to lose interest in her. Sometime after that they came to the first station. A small little thing in the middle of nowhere. Some children, including the two from their compartment, got out at that station and left with their guardians, but the Pevensies knew that their station was still much further away.

They didn’t stay at the station very long and soon they were continuing their trip. Now that they had more room in the compartment, Amanda moved from her seat to the one Peter was sitting on to make more room for the other three children on the seat. Soon tired Lucy had placed her head on Susan’s shoulder, while Susan was hugging her with one arm and reading a book by herself. Bored Edmund just kept looking out of the window the ever changing view.

Long time went by in the boredom of the train, until they heard a call to their station. They quickly gathered their things and got out of the train. But back when they had thought that the first station was small, this one couldn’t even be called a station. It was just a small platform with a sign that said _Coombe Halt_.

They heard a car horn and quickly picked their belongings and ran down the steps from the platform. But the car just drove past them.

‘’The Professor knew we were coming?’’ Susan asked unsurely as they looked the empty road.

‘’Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled,’’ Edmund suggested as he looked his ticket.

‘’I don’t think so,’’ Amanda said, feeling just as confused as the rest of them. But then they heard sound of horse hoofs and a woman’s voice. Soon they saw a white horse pulling a cart behind it and a middle aged lady holding the bridles and a long birch.

The lady stopped the cart in front of them and looked at them. They looked at her for a moment and were a bit uncomfortable under her stare. She had a strict look on her face and she looked like a woman you don’t want to gross. She had her hair in a tight bun on the back of her neck and she had small spectacles on her nose. Her posture told about her strict upbringing and that she was a woman who doesn’t stand any tricks children might play.

‘’Mrs. Macready?’’ Peter asked little unsurely.

‘’I'm afraid so…Is this it then? Haven’t you brought anything else?’’ Mrs. Macready asked sternly.

‘’No, ma'am. It's just us,’’ Peter said to her.

‘’Small favors,’’ she then said and motioned the children to climb in. They went to the back of the cart and climbed in. Amanda had to help Lucy climb in to the cart, since she was little too short to climb all by herself. Mrs. Macready then whipped her birch and the horse started moving again.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the house. Good thing too since the cart was so small they were sitting very closely each other and their suitcases were pushed between their legs. When they saw the house they were amazed. It was a big sturdy mansion that had a beautiful large garden and it was surrounded by big lush green trees.

They got out of the cart and followed Mrs. Macready to the house.

‘’Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow:…’’ Mrs. Macready told them as they followed her around the house, ‘’…There will be no shouting…or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter…’’ Mrs. Macready said as she turned around and saw how Susan was about to touch one of the marble statues,

‘’NO touching of the historical artifacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor,’’ she said as she pointed a closed door, that apparently was the Professor’s study.

Mrs. Macready then guided them to their rooms upstairs. Since there was so many of them they had their own rooms. Or at least almost. Lucy and Edmund were sharing one, as were Amanda and Susan, but Peter had his own room.

They all separated and went into their rooms and started unpacking their suitcases and bags they had brought with them. Amanda put her travel coat into the small closet and quickly smoothed her old brown knee-high [Dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=44524184) to straighten it. The dress had sleeves that got to her forearms, modest V-neckline and a small brown belt and it had been comfortable to wear during their trip. She then unpacked her clothes to the closet and placed the suitcase to the floor in the closet as did Susan, who had put her coat next to Amanda’s and was now wearing her pink blouse and checkered skirt with some black flats and stockings.

Amanda then noticed some mud and dust on the tip of her light cream [heels](http://productshots1.modcloth.net/productshots/0129/5113/d09866b9539702bec53712f69cccd668.jpg?1369948286). After noticing this she walked to the bathroom and took a wet towel and wiped the mud away so that the floor would not get dirty. These shoes had been the last thing her mother had gotten to her. It had been her sixteenth birthday present and she had been eyeing these shoes for a while and finally Helen had agreed to buy them. After wiping the shoes and the strap, that went around her ankle and connected to the middle of the shoe, Amanda washed the towel and put it to dry out so that Mrs. Macready didn’t have anything to complain about.

They then went to Lucy’s and Edmund’s room and saw that Peter had already gotten in there and was listening the radio by the window. After some time they had all found something to do. Amanda had brought the Storybook with her and was now finishing it with Lucy, who was already sitting on the bed. Edmund was just sitting in a chair in one corner while Peter and Susan were listening the radio. But after a long time of listening the news about the war, Susan shut the radio.

After hearing the radio go down, Amanda put the storybook away and rose from Lucy’s bed. She walked next to Peter and looked at him making sure he was still okay after hearing the news that had noting good to tell. Peter gave her a small smile to tell her that he was just fine.

‘’The sheets feel scratchy,’’ Lucy suddenly said from the bed. They all looked at her and walked next to her. Susan and Peter both sat on her bed while Amanda stood next to Peter.

‘’Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon,’’ Susan comforted her.

‘’If home's still there,’’ Edmund said bitterly.

‘’Ed, just go to bed,’’ Amanda said to him. She had the policy that if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything.

‘’Yes, mom,’’ Edmund mocked.

‘’Ed!’’ Peter scolded. He would have probably said something else if Amanda had not put her hand on Peter’s shoulder to make him stop. After seeing that Edmund did go to his bed and was quiet Peter turned to look Lucy, ‘’You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great…really,’’ he said to her making her smile a little.

They all moved to go to their own rooms, until Lucy called after them,

‘’Mandi.’’ Amanda turned around and looked at her.

‘’Yes Lucy,’’ she asked

‘’Can you sing to me. Please,’’ Lucy asked. Amanda motioned that Peter and Susan went to bed ahead and that she would go soon too.

‘’Of course I can,’’ Amanda said to Lucy. She sat down at Lucy’s bed and tugged her in and shut the lamp next to the bed while Lucy snuggled into the warm bed.

_‘’Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect from all around you,_

_I will be here don't you cry.’’_ Amanda sang in her soft voice. She reached and brushed some of Lucy’s hair away from her face.

_‘’For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry,’’_ Amanda placed her warm hand to Lucy’s cheek and in her sleep Lucy automatically draw closer into the warm hand.

_‘’Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on now and forevermore,’’_ Amanda pulled her hand away from Lucy’s cheek and rose from the bed, making sure Lucy was still warmly tugged in. She then tip toed to the door and looked at the two sleeping forms in the room.

_‘’You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always.’’_ She whispered and closed the door behind her, leaving the two tired children to their dreamland.


	2. Hide and seek

The next day though did not turn out as Peter had promised. They could not go outside since it was raining so hard that they’d be soaking wet if they went. So instead they were trapped inside, where they just couldn’t find anything fun to do.

Susan had pulled one of the big dictionaries from the shelf and had placed it on her dark colored checkered skirt since it was so heavy. She had opened it and was asking some difficult words from Peter, who looked just as bored with it as the rest of them. Edmund had already given up trying to find anything fun in the ‘game’ Susan had invented and was lying on the floor under one of the chairs doing who knows what.

Amanda was sitting on the sofa next to Susan, wearing one of her favorite dresses that unfortunately didn’t match the mood of the room. The [dress](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0229/0897/products/1940s_Yellow_and_Green_Swing_Dress-005_1024x1024.jpg?v=1384972403) was light yellow with small checkered pattern, sleeves that went to her forearm, modest neckline and had a green bow at the waist. But even the bright dress didn’t change the fact that she was bored and honestly wasn’t listening to a word Susan was saying and was quickly falling asleep on the sofa. And Lucy was sulking by the window, looking at the continuing rain.

‘’Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar…Come on, Peter: Gastrovascular?’’ Susan asked as she read the book.

‘’Is it Latin?’’ bored Peter asked.

‘’Yes,’’ Susan confirmed.

‘’Is it Latin for ‘worst game ever invented’?’’ Edmund sarcastically asked as he rose from the ground. That woke dozing Amanda up and she quickly hid her yawn behind her hand while Susan angrily slammed the book shut.

‘’We could play Hide-and-seek,’’ Lucy suggested hopefully as she walked next to Peter.

‘’But we’re already having _so_ much fun,’’ Peter said sarcastically, making Amanda giggle quietly. Lucy then took her Puppy dog look and shook Peter’s arm.

‘’Please…pretty please…’’ she pouted. Peter then smiled and started counting,

‘’One...two...three...four...’’ That got everyone moving. Amanda saw Edmund and Lucy run ahead of her and she decided not to follow them. She had always been really bad at Hide-and-seeks so this time she was determined to find a good place to hide.

‘’Eighty-four, eighty-five...’’ She suddenly heard Peter count. She didn’t have much time.

She then noticed a small cupboard and tried to pull the handle and to her surprise it was open. So she squeezed herself between the old brooms and mops and closed the door.

‘’98, 99, 100... Ready or not, here I come,’’ Peter finally yelled and started looking.

‘’I'm back, I'm back! It's alright!’’ Amanda suddenly heard Lucy shout. Amanda opened the cupboard door to see what was going on. Lucy was supposed to be hiding by know, not announce her presence to Peter.

‘’Shhh, he's coming,’’ Amanda heard Edmund hiss to Lucy.

‘’You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game,’’ she heard Peter suddenly say. So Peter had found them. But something was off. Lucy was very good at Hide-and-seeks and would always be one of the last ones to be found, while Amanda was usually the first. So that Lucy wouldn’t even try to hide was odd.

Amanda then carefully avoiding the brooms crawled out of the cupboard and went to see what was going on.

‘’But weren't you wondering where I was?’’ Lucy asked

‘’That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!’’ Edmund says. Amanda then appeared from behind Peter.

‘’What’s going on? Lucy why didn’t you hide?’’ She asked while Lucy looked her like she had gone nuts.

‘’Does this mean I win?’’ Susan says as she walks next to them.

‘’I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore,’’ Peter says to her.

‘’I’ve been gone…for hours,’’ Lucy then says.

‘’What?’’ Amanda asks. Lucy hadn’t been gone for hours, more like three minutes. Lucy then explained how she had gotten into some wintery woods in a magical land called _Narnia_ , through a wardrobe in some storage room. And how she had met a faun and had tea with him and all sorts of tales.

They went to the storage room and saw the big wardrobe. Peter opens the door as Susan spreads the fur coats apart and knocks the back wood of the wardrobe while Edmund knocks the outside back of the wardrobe.

‘’Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe,’’ Susan announces as she gets out of the wardrobe.

‘’One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination,’’ Peter says to her as they start to walk away from the wardrobe.

‘’But I wasn't imagining!’’ Lucy shouted behind them. That got Amanda thinking; maybe Lucy was speaking the truth, she didn’t have the habit of lying. And even if she had imagined the place, she should be allowed to have her fantasies, especially during these grim times. Amanda could clearly remember how Susan, in Lucy’s age, had been convinced that there was a pink bunny living under her bed and that she had to save half of her vegetables to it.

‘’That’s enough, Lucy,’’ Susan said in a warning tone.

‘’Susan, let her be,’’ Amanda said to her as she walked next to Lucy.

‘’I wouldn’t lie about this!’’ Lucy said in a tearful voice. Amanda stood next to her and pulled her into a warm hug, making Lucy bury her head into Amanda’s lap.

‘’Well, I believe you,’’ Edmund suddenly said.

‘’You do?’’ Lucy said as she hopefully pulled her head from Amanda’s lap.

‘’Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?’’ He joked making Amanda mad,

‘’ED!’’ She yelled making him shrink a little in fear. He had made the others a little mad too.

‘’Oh, will you just stop it? You always have to make everything worse,’’ Peter said to him.

‘’It was just a joke,’’ Edmund tried to defend himself.

‘’When are you going to learn to grow up?’’ Peter asked

‘’Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!’’ Edmund yelled at Peter and ran away from the room. Peter gave a look to Amanda to back him up, but Amanda just shook her head. Edmund may have not voiced it right, but Peter did have a tendency to act like the parent he was not.

‘’Well, that was nicely handled,’’ Susan said sarcastically to Peter and walked away too.

‘’But…It was really there…’’ Lucy whispered tearfully as she had once again buried her head in Amanda’s lap.

‘’Susan’s right, Lucy. That’s enough,’’ Peter said and walked away, making Lucy cry even more since nobody seemed to believe her. Well almost nobody.

‘’Lucy,’’ Amanda said softly. Lucy raised her head and looked at Amanda’s smiling face after hearing the voice. ‘’Tell me about it. Narnia, what was it like?’’ Amanda asked with a sincere voice.

‘’You believe me?’’ Lucy asked

‘’Why not? I believe that the world is full of wonderful things humans just can’t explain,’’ Amanda said. They sat down to the dusty floor and Lucy started telling her about the snow covered forest, the lamp post she found, the faun Mr. Tumnus and the tea with him.

‘’That sounds such a beautiful place,’’ Amanda finally said.

‘’It was. If only I could take you there,’’ Lucy said with a sad tone as she looked at the wardrobe.

‘’Maybe someday you will. Come on, I think it’s time for dinner. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,’’ Amanda said as she rose from the floor, making Lucy laugh. They then headed down to have their dinner.

XXX

That night Amanda and Susan were awoken by Lucy’s shouts in Peter’s room. They got up and put on their dressing gowns; Amanda’s was deep [purple](https://img1.etsystatic.com/014/0/7171021/il_570xN.461256299_iuh1.jpg) while Susan had a dark grey one. They quickly walked to Peter’s room’s door and looked inside to see Lucy waking Peter up.

‘’Lucy it’s middle of the night. Why are you still up?’’ Amanda asked as she tied her gown.

‘’Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!’’ Lucy said as she turned to look at Amanda and Susan, who got into the room. Edmund was already standing in front of them in the room.

‘’Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming,’’ Susan said as she walked at the end of Peter’s bed.

‘’But I haven’t! I’ve seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time, Edmund went too,’’ Lucy said making everyone look at Edmund.

‘’You saw the faun?’’ Peter asked Edmund little unsurely. But Edmund just shook his head.

‘’Well, he didn't actually go there with me…What were you doing Edmund?’’ Lucy asked him. Everybody was once again looking at the boy.

‘’I-I was just playing along. I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending,’’ Edmund says as he sits on the chair. Those words made Lucy cry and run away from the room.

‘’LUCY!’’ Amanda yelled after her. ‘’Well done you three. You just have to crush little girl’s dreams,’’ Amanda said very sternly to her siblings as she ran after her little sister. And seeing this Peter and Susan followed her.

Amanda ran after Lucy and finally saw her hugging the Professor in the hallway. Peter and Susan soon came behind her.

‘’You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable…oh, Professor! I’m sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed,’’ Mrs. Macready says as she ties her dressing gown.

‘’It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate,’’ the Professor says as he gives Lucy to Mrs. Macready.

‘’Yes, Professor. Come on, dear,’’ Mrs. Macready says and guides Lucy away. Amanda was ready to explain and even ask some advice from the Professor, but Peter and Susan apparently did not have these kinds of thoughts since they were trying to leave until the Professor stopped them.

They follow the Professor to his study, where he sits down on his chair and starts to load his pipe.

‘’You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper,’’ he says to them.

‘’We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again,’’ Peter says and is about to leave, but Amanda stops him,

‘’It’s about our sister Lucy. The little one you saw,’’ she says.

‘’The weeping girl?’’ The Professor asks.

‘’Yes, sir. She’s upset,’’ Susan confirms a little ashamed.

‘’Hence the weeping,’’ the Professor states.

‘’It’s nothing. We can handle it!’’ Peter says and tries to leave again, but Amanda pulls him back and gives him a mean glare, that makes Peter stay right where he is.

‘’Oh, I can see that,’’ the Professor says a little sarcastically.

‘’You see she found this magical land…’’ Amanda starts.

‘’Thinks she found it,’’ Susan corrects her, making Amanda roll her eyes.

‘’Anyway, she _thinks_ she found it in the wardrobe upstairs,’’ Amanda says little sarcastically. That makes the Professor to stand up.

‘’What did you say?’’ He asks as he got in front of them.

‘’The wardrobe upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside,’’ Peter says as they all sat down on the couch while the Professor sat on the chair across them.

‘’She won’t stop going on about it,’’ Susan says to the Professor.

‘’What was it like?’’ The Professor asks curiously.

‘’Like talking to a lunatic!’’ Susan cries.

‘’No, not her, the forest!’’ The Professor corrects.

‘’According to Lucy, there was a winter going on,’’ Amanda says surprising Peter,

‘’You're not saying you believe her?’’ He says to Amanda and the Professor.

‘’You don’t?’’ The Professor asks.

‘’Of course not. I mean, logically, it’s impossible,’’ Susan answers.

‘’What do they teach in schools these days?’’ The Professor mumbles to himself.

‘’Edmund said they were only pretending,’’ Peter says.

‘’And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?’’ The Professor asks.

‘’No, usually not,’’ Amanda says sadly.

‘’So, if she’s not mad and she’s not lying, then logically…we must assume she’s telling the truth,’’ the Professor says as he starts to smoke his pipe.

‘’You’re saying we should just believe her?’’ Peter asks

‘’She’s your sister, isn’t she? You’re a family. You might just try acting like one,’’ the Professor says. After that conversation they went to look for Lucy and found her in the kitchen with Mrs. Macready and a half full of cup of hot chocolate in front of her. And after Amanda made Peter and Susan to make up with her, they all went somewhat happily to bed.


	3. Narnia

The next day turned out to be better than the previous one. It was sunny and warm and the Pevensies decided to spend the day outside. Since the ground was still wet from the previous day’s rain, Amanda did not want to ruin her new shoes, that were very light colored, so she just wore her old heeled black and grey button [boots](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5756216/il_570xN.315514368.jpg). She had had these boots for a long time and they were a pit worn, so they were perfect outdoor shoes.

For the clothes since it was so sunny and warm outside she did not want to overheat in some long sleeved dress, so she choose her red knee-high summer dress, that had a modest neckline and around it, it had some white flower lace to form a nice collar and couple white buttons went down the [dress](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12rQIJpXXXXaQXXXXq6xXFXXX3/2015-nova-estilo-moda-ver%C3%A3o-senhoras-das-mulheres-do-Vintage-1940-s-gola-de-renda-estilo.jpg_350x350.jpg). The sleeves went just past her shoulders so it was perfect for the sunny day outside.

Peter, Susan and Edmund were playing Cricket on the lawn while Lucy and Amanda were sitting under a tree and reading. Amanda had brought one book for herself as well. It was an old romance novel, _Romeo and Juliet_ , she had already read it many times before, but it was still her favorite book. And it was no secret that she couldn’t resist a good ‘weepy romance’ book, as Peter always puts it.

Susan was never one for romance novels, preferring for science over them so Amanda couldn’t talk about them with her. Lucy and Edmund were too young to understand and enjoy them, and Peter had always been one for thrilling adventure books. So Amanda was left to be their family’s romantic. 

‘’And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket…’’ Peter yells as he throws the ball and hits Edmund’s leg.

‘’Ow!’’ He yelled at Peter. The yell made Amanda to raise her head from her book.

‘’Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!’’ Peter said back, making Amanda roll her eyes and rise from the ground.

‘’Are you aright, Edmund?’’ She asked as she walked next to them.

‘’Yeah, I’m fine,’’ he said as he rubbed the spot where the ball hit him. ‘’Why can’t we play hide and seek again?’’ He then asked.

‘’I thought you said that it was a kid’s game,’’ Peter said to him.

‘’Besides, we could all use the fresh air,’’ Susan said as Amanda nodded her head, agreeing with her sister.

‘’It’s not like there isn’t air inside,’’ Edmund quietly complained.

‘’Are you ready?’’ Peter asked as he had taken his place and was ready to throw.

‘’Are you?’’ Edmund challenged. Peter threw the ball and Edmund hit it. But it went off course and hit the class window on the second floor. The children immediately ran inside and found the ball in one of the rooms upstairs and it seemed that it had knocked down an armor when it flew in.

‘’Well done, Ed!’’ Peter sarcastically said.

‘’You bowled it!’’ Edmund defended.

‘’Boys, not now,’’ Amanda said to the bickering duo. Suddenly they heard Mrs. Macready’s angry voice booming in the hallway.

‘’The Macready!’’ Susan yelled.

‘’Come on!’’ Peter advised and everybody ran out of the room after him. They ran around the house, but it was such a maze and Mrs. Macready knew the house better than they did so she was hard to shake off. Finally they ran after Edmund inside the storage room where Lucy’s magical wardrobe was. Edmund continued running to the wardrobe and opened the door.

‘’Come on!’’ he rushed.

‘’You’ve have got to be joking,’’ Susan complained thinking it childish to hide in a wardrobe. But the ever closing steps of Mrs. Macready quickly changed their minds. Peter started pushing everybody inside the wardrobe and as he was the last one to enter he closed the door. But as the steps grew closer, he started backing further into the wardrobe making everybody back too.

‘’Move back! Stop shoving!’’

‘’Ow, you’re on my foot!’’

‘’Don’t push!’’

‘’Watch out! Stop it!’’

‘’Don’t pull my hand!’’

Then they all stumbled on to their feet and landed in to a snow. They all rose up from the snow and started looking around, only to see a beautiful scenery of snow covered trees.

‘’Is…is this…’’ Amanda tried to get the words out of her mouth, but failed because the beautiful and frankly impossible sight in front of her. But Lucy’s nods and huge grin gave her the answer she wanted. ‘’Oh Lucy this place is even more beautiful than I imagined.’’

Peter and Susan were still trying to get over the fact that they had just got into a magical land through a wardrobe.

‘’Impossible,’’ Susan finally managed to say.

‘’Don't worry, it’s probably just your imagination,’’ Lucy said sarcastically as she kept grinning at them. All of them just looked at Lucy and Peter and Susan were feeling very ashamed for not believing her earlier.

‘’I don't suppose saying ‘we're sorry’ would quite cover it?’’ Peter said regretfully

‘’No, it wouldn't. … But this might!’’ Lucy yelled as she threw a snowball to Peter’s face. They all started laughing at it and started throwing snowballs at each other. It didn’t end until one ball hit Edmund making him yell at them,

‘’Ow, stop it!’’ That brought silence among them and for a moment they didn’t do anything but look at the young boy in front of them.

‘’You little liar!’’ Peter finally says angrily at him.

‘’You didn't believe her either!’’ Edmund defended.

‘’Apologize to Lucy,’’ Peter orders. But Edmund just looks at Lucy.

‘’Edmund, just say you’re sorry,’’ Amanda calmly repeats Peter’s order.

‘’Alright. I'm sorry,’’ Edmund finally says.

‘’That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending,’’ Lucy says smugly, making Edmund glare at her.

‘’Okay we all apologized, so let’s leave all of this to the past, shall we,’’ Amanda says and all of them were nodding as an agreement.

‘’Maybe we should go back,’’ Susan then said worriedly not liking situations she doesn’t know anything about.

‘’Shouldn’t we at least take a look around?’’ Edmund suddenly suggested.

‘’I think Lucy should decide,’’ Peter said looking at an exited Lucy.

‘’I’d like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus,’’ she said happily.

‘’Well, Mr. Tumnus it is then,’’ smiling Amanda agreed.

‘’But we can’t go hiking in the snow dressed like this,’’ Susan said as she rubbed her cold arms. And she had a point. Susan and the others at least had long sleeved shirts or cardigans, but Amanda only had her thin short sleeved summer dress.

‘’No… but I’m sure the Professor wouldn’t mind us using these,’’ Peter said as he took some fur coats from the wardrobe and handed one for each of them. ‘’And if you think about it ‘logically’, we’re not even taking them out of the wardrobe.’’

‘’But that's a girl's coat!’’ Edmund complained as Peter offered him a coat.

‘’I know,’’ Peter confirmed. They all put on their coats and started following Lucy to where Mr. Tumnus was living. They passed the lamp post Lucy had told them about and the place was just as Lucy had described it. There was snow and trees as far as eye could see and the place truly was breathtaking.

Along the way Lucy kept telling them about Mr. Tumnus and his house, where they were heading. But when they finally go there Lucy suddenly stopped.

‘’Lu?’’ Peter asked and then Lucy started running towards a door that had been kicked down.

‘’Lucy!’’ Amanda yelled as they all ran after her. They all got in and the place was totally wrecked down. The tables had been turned over, chairs had been broken, there were shattered china cups and plates on the floor, and the books had been thrown out of the shelves and ribbed apart. It truly was a sad sight to behold.

‘’Who would do something like this?’’ Lucy asked sadly. Peter then notices a paper nailed to a pillar and rips it off.

‘’The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen,’’ he reads. Susan took the warrant from Peter’s hand and read it too.

‘’Alright, now we should really go back,’’ she then said seriously.

‘’But what about Mr. Tumnus?’’ Lucy protested.

‘’If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don’t think that there’s much that we can do,’’ Susan reasoned with Lucy.

‘’You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me,’’ Lucy said.

‘’Maybe we could call the police,’’ Peter offered.

‘’Peter, they are the police,’’ Amanda said pointing at the warrant.

‘’Don’t worry, Lu. We’ll think of something,’’ Peter assured Lucy.

‘’Why?…I mean, he’s a criminal,’’ Edmund said making everyone glare at him. They suddenly heard a psst-voice outside.

‘’Did that bird just 'psst' us?’’ Susan asked making everyone shrug their shoulders at it. They went outside to see what was going on. But suddenly they started hearing some rustling noises around them and it made all of them gather closer together and Lucy to hang tightly on Amanda’s hand. Then suddenly a beaver appeared in front of them.

‘’It's a beaver,’’ Lucy said feeling confused as the beaver walked closer to them.

‘’Here boy…here boy…’’ Peter tried to coax the beaver closer.

‘’Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want,’’ the beaver suddenly said making all, except Lucy, to widen their eyes. Animals don’t talk, that’s a fact. Yet this one did.

‘’Sorry,’’ Peter said feeling confused and nervous at the same time as he pulled his hand back.

‘’Lucy Pevensie?’’ The beaver then asked looking at Lucy.

‘’Yes,’’ Lucy says and steps closer. The beaver then hands her a white handkerchief. ‘’Hey, that’s the hanky I gave to Mr…’’

‘’Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him,’’ the beaver said sadly.

‘’Is he alright?’’ Lucy asked.

‘’Further in,’’ the beaver whispers and starts to walk away. Peter, Amanda and Lucy start to follow but are stopped by Susan,

‘’What are you doing?’’ She asks.

‘’She's right. How do we know we can trust him?’’ Edmund adds.

‘’He said he knows the faun,’’ Peter answers.

‘’He's a beaver...he shouldn't be saying anything!’’ Susan reasoned.

‘’Is everything alright?’’ The beaver who came back asked.

‘’Yes! We were just talking,’’ Amanda confirms.

‘’That's better left for safer corners,’’ The beaver whispers and walks away again.

‘’He means the trees,’’ Lucy says as she looks the trees around them. They all finally start to follow the beaver.

‘’Come on. We don’t want to be caught out here after nightfall,’’ the beaver rushes them.

‘’Oh, blimey. Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee,’’ the beaver said as they finally got to see his house, or rather his dam. To be honest it was a very sweet sight.

‘’It’s lovely!’’ Lucy commented as she looked at the wooden home.

‘’Oh, it’s merely a trifle, you know. Still got plenty of work to do. Ain’t quite finished it yet. It’ll look the business when it is done,’’ the beaver said. They walk down the snowy hill to get to the house.

‘’Beaver, is that you? I’ve been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again...’’ they suddenly hear a female voice yell. They walked closer to the house and see a female beaver on the door, ‘’Oh, those aren’t Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!’’ She says excitedly as she sees the children. She then turn to look at her husband, ‘’Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?’’ She scolds him.

‘’I’d give you a week if I thought it would’ve helped,’’ the beaver laughed making the children chuckle too.

‘’Come inside and we’ll see if we can get you some food. And some _civilized_ company.’’ Mrs. Beaver said as she starts to walk in to the house making Mr. Beaver point sheepishly after her.

‘’Now careful, watch your step,’’ Mr. Beaver warns as they all walk inside the small house. The kind Mrs. Beaver warms some tea and offers some of her bread, while they all sat down around the small table. But for some reason Edmund had decided to isolate himself from the rest and sat on the stairs close to the door.

‘’Isn’t there anything we can do to help Tumnus?’’ Peter then asks the beavers.

‘’They’ll have taken him to the Witch’s house. And you know what they say: there’s few who go through them gates that come out again,’’ Mr. Beaver explains.

‘’Fish and chips,’’ Mrs. Beaver suddenly interrupts as she places a plate next to Lucy. ‘’But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope,’’ she adds making Mr. Beaver to almost choke on his drink.

‘’Oh yeah, there’s a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move,’’ Mr. Beaver whispers to them. The children have no idea what he was talking about and Edmund was the first one to voice it,

‘’Who’s Aslan?’’ He asks making the beavers laugh.

‘’Who’s Aslan! You cheeky little blighter!’’ Mr. Beaver laughs, but after a little nudge from his wife he notices that the children honestly don’t know. ‘’You don’t know, do you?’’

‘’We haven't exactly been here very long,’’ Amanda explains to him.

‘’He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer…the real king of Narnia!’’ Mr. Beaver says and by the sound of it this Aslan was much respected monarch.

‘’He’s been away for a long while,’’ Mrs. Beaver adds calmly.

‘’But he just got back! And he’s waiting for you near the Stone Table!’’ Mr. Beaver bursts.

‘’He’s waiting for us?’’ Lucy asks.

‘’You’re blooming joking! They don’t even know about the prophecy!’’ Mr. Beaver says.

‘’Well, then…’’ his wife points at the children, making Mr. Beaver sigh,

‘’Look…Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police…It’s all happening because of you!’’ He says.

‘’You're blaming us?’’ Susan asks feeling little insulted.

‘’No, not blaming. Thanking you,’’ Mrs. Beaver quickly assures her.

‘’There's...a prophecy: “When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done’’,’’ Mr. Beaver tells them.

‘’You know that doesn't really rhyme,’’ Susan then comments.

‘’I know, but you’re kind of missing the point!’’ Mr. Beaver says, but his wife stops him from continuing.

‘’It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia,’’ Mrs. Beaver explains happily. The older children immediately started looking at each other.

‘’And you think we're the ones?’’ Peter asks.

‘’Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!’’ Mr. Beaver says excitedly.

‘’Our army?’’ Lucy asks.

‘’Mum sent us away so we wouldn’t get caught up in a war,’’ Susan reasons.

‘’I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes!’’ Peter says agreeing with Susan.

‘’We're from Finchley!’’ Susan adds. The beavers don’t know what to say to that. ‘’Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go,’’ Susan says as she rises from the table.

‘’You can’t just leave!’’ Mr. Beaver protests.

‘’He’s right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus,’’ Lucy says.

‘’It’s out of our hands,’’ Peter says .

‘’We’re really sorry, but it’s time the five of us were getting home. Ed?’’ Amanda says wanting to keep her family out of harm’s way and as she turns around she sees that Edmund is gone.

‘’Ed?…I’m going to kill him,’’ Peter says to them.

‘’You may not have to…Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?’’ Mr. Beaver asks. Then they remember that Edmund actually had been to Narnia and who know what he had encountered back then.


	4. 4. Father Christmas

They quickly put on their coats and ran outside to look for Edmund. He couldn’t have gotten too far yet in this snow. But it was already dark outside and they could see very little because all the trees that wouldn’t allow the moon to shine on them.

‘’Hurry!’’ Peter rushes them as they run in the dark woods. They ran through the woods and end up in front of a huge ice castle that is dimly lighted. They see Edmund walking on the gates of the castle.

‘’Edmund!’’ Lucy yells at him, but Mr. Beaver shushes her down.

‘’Shh! They'll hear ya!’’ He says. Peter then starts to run towards the castle, but Mr. Beaver grabs his hand and stops him,

‘’NO!’’

‘’Get off me!’’ Peter yells at Mr. Beaver as he let’s go of Peter’s hand.

‘’You’re playing into her hands,’’ Mr. Beaver explains.

‘’We can’t just let him go in there!’’ Amanda says frantically as she looks at the ice palace where Edmund went.

‘’He’s our brother!’’ Lucy agrees.

‘’He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you!’’ Mr. Beaver says.

‘’Why?’’ Peter asks.

‘’To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!’’ Mr. Beaver explains. That sentence made everybody look at the castle where the gates closed behind Edmund. How long would he survive in there?

‘’This is all your fault!’’ Susan suddenly yells at Peter.

‘’My fault?’’ Peter asks, feeling insulted by the accusation.

‘’None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!’’ Susan yells at him.

‘’Oh, so you knew this would happen?’’ Peter asks sarcastically.

‘’I didn't know what would happen…which is why we should’ve left while we still could!’’ She shouted.

‘’Stop it!’’ Lucy yelled at them making them stop their bickering.

‘’Lucy’s right, blaming each other is not going to help us get Edmund,’’ Amanda says to them.

‘’She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now,’’ Mr. Beaver admits.

‘’Then take us to him,’’ Peter finally agrees. They all start to run back to the beaver’s house when they hear wolves howl behind them.

‘’What was that?’’ Lucy asks worriedly.

‘’The secret police. Run!’’ Mr. Beaver yells as they run faster. They get to the house and run inside.

‘’Hurry, Mother! They’re after us!’’ Mr. Beaver immediately says to his wife.

‘’Oh, right then...’’ she says and starts to gather supplies.

‘’What is she doing?’’ Peter asks confused.

‘’Don't worry, you'll thank you me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry,’’ Mrs. Beaver says as she gathers some food with the help from Susan and Amanda.

‘’I’m cranky now!’’ Mr. Beaver yells impatiently.

‘’Do you think we should bring jam?’’ Susan asks quite stupid question as she looks at the jam jar.

‘’Only if the Witch serves toast!’’ Impatient Peter says as they load the food on to a cloth. Suddenly they hear the wolves outside of the house. The wolves had started to tears the roof down as they try to get in.

Mr. Beaver quickly rushes them into a secret tunnel and then closes the door behind them as they continue running. Peter takes one torch from the wall so that they could see in the pitch black darkness of the tunnel.

‘’Badger and me dug this. It comes up right near his place,’’ Mr. Beaver says.

‘’You told me it lead to your mum’s!’’ Mrs. Beaver questions him. Suddenly Lucy stumbles on to a root and falls down. Amanda, who was right behind her, helps her up. They then start to hear mumbled barking.

‘’They're in the tunnel,’’ Lucy whispers.

‘’Quick! This way!’’ Mr. Beaver rushes as they get up and continue running.

‘’Hurry!’’ Mrs. Beaver says. They run to a dead end where the only way was up.

‘’You should have brought a map!’’ Mrs. Beaver says to her husband.

‘’There wasn’t room next to the jam!’’ Mr. Beaver says sarcastically and starts to climb up. Peter rushes everyone to go before him and then he climb up the hole. Peter then helps Mr. Beaver to shut the hole with a barrel. After that Lucy takes couple of steps back as if fearing that the barrel would fly from the hole, when she stumbles on to a stone animal.

They help her up and look around them to see more of the stone animals and they were too realistic and frightened looking to be merely statues. Mr. Beaver walks sadly to one that looks like a badger.

‘’I’m so sorry dear…’’ Mrs. Beaver tries to comfort him.

‘’He was my best mate,’’ Mr. Beaver says sadly. Amanda then takes a hold of Peter’s hand feeling so sorry for all of the poor animals that had to endure this fate. Peter takes her into a one armed hug to comfort his sad twin.

‘’What happened here?’’ Peter asks as he holds his sister.

‘’This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch,’’ a fox says from top of the rock making all of them step back.

‘’Take one more step, traitor, and I’ll chew you to splinters!’’ Mr. Beaver threatens as his wife tries to hold him back.

‘’Relax. I'm one of the good guys,’’ the Fox assures him.

‘’Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones,’’ Mr. Beaver says angrily.

‘’An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now we’ve got to move,’’ the Fox says to them as they hear the wolves howling very close to them.

‘’What did you have in mind?’’ Peter quickly asks as the Fox starts to smile at them. He tells them to climb high up into the tree and not make a sound. And without question they follow the Fox’s orders. And not a moment too soon because as they reached the top the wolves bust out of the tunnel and start to circle the fox.

‘’Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?’’ The Fox asks lightly, but in truth he was terrified.

‘’Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans,’’ the leader wolf says angrily.

‘’Humans? Here in Narnia? Well, that’s a valuable bit of information, don’t you think?’’ The Fox asks, but only ends up being bitten by one of the wolves. When the children see this Lucy almost reveals them, but Peter puts his hand over her mouth so that she won’t say a word.

‘’Your reward is your life. It’s not much…But still. Where are the fugitives?’’ The leader wolf asks while the Fox was still in the other wolf’s teeth. For a moment the children thought that the Fox would reveal them, but then the Fox sighs lowering his head like in shame and,

‘’North…they ran north,’’ the Fox lies.

‘’Smell them out!’’ The leader wolf yells as they throw the Fox away and run out of the clearing, leaving the Fox not able to get up. The children and Beavers climb down from the tree and Mrs. Beaver immediately starts to look at the Fox’s wound. Peter, Amanda and Susan gather some firewood and lighted a small fire to give them some warmth and light.

‘’They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did. OW!’’ The Fox said referring the stone animals.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Lucy asks carefully.

‘’Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite…ohhh!’’ The Fox whines in pain.

‘’Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day,’’ Mrs. Beaver scolds.

‘’Worst day of the year,’’ Mr. Beaver whispers.

‘’Thank you for your kindness, but I’m afraid that is all the cure I have time for,’’ the Fox says as he rises from the snowy ground.

‘’You're leaving already?’’ Amanda asks feeling worried for his wounds.

‘’It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor. But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops,’’ the Fox says as he lightly bows his head to the children.

‘’You've seen Aslan?’’ Mr. Beaver asks in awe.

‘’What’s he like?’’ Mrs. Beaver asks excitedly.

‘’Like everything we have ever heard. You’ll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch,’’ the Fox says.

‘’We are not planning fighting any witch,’’ Susan argues.

‘’But, surely, King Peter...the prophecy,’’ the Fox asks looking at Peter.

‘’We can’t go to war without you,’’ Mr. Beaver says to Peter who just looks at the fire, not knowing what to do.

‘’We just want to get our brother back,’’ he finally says.

After the Fox had left they put out the fire and continued their journey to Aslan’s camp. They walked through the night and in the morning they came to the cliff from where they could see a very big looking Narnia.

‘’Now, Aslan’s camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river,’’ Mr. Beaver says.

‘’River?’’ Peter asks.

‘’Oh, the river’s been frozen solid for a hundred years,’’ Mrs. Beaver assures him.

‘’It’s so far,’’ Peter says as he looks at the horizon.

‘’It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?’’ Mrs. Beaver says.

‘’Smaller,’’ Susan smiles, thinking how they came here through a wardrobe. They start walking again and after a long time of walking they finally came to the frozen lake and started crossing it.

‘’Come on, humans, while we’re still young,’’ Mr. Beaver, who was walking in front of them rushed.

‘’If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat,’’ Peter says as he gives tired Lucy a Piggy back ride.

‘’I know. I’m pretty sure he has never walked this long in heels,’’ Amanda says as she thought her heeled boots, that were both good and bad for walking in this snow.

‘’Hurry up! Come on!’’ Mr. Beaver yelled at them.

‘’He is getting kinda bossy,’’ Lucy agreed.

‘’No behind you! It’s her!’’ Mrs. Beaver yells as they look behind them and see a sled coming closer to them.

‘’Run!’’ Peter yells as he drops Lucy from his back and holds her hand as they run. They quickly run away from the icy lake and into the woods, where Mr. Beaver rushes them into a small cave to hide. They hide in the cave and see how a figure from above them casts a shadow right in front of them, but then it leaves.

‘’Maybe she's gone,’’ Lucy says after it was quiet once again.

‘’I suppose I'll go and have a look,’’ Peter says and is about move when Mr. Beaver stops him.

‘’No, you're no good to Narnia dead,’’ he says and walks out.

‘’Neither are you, Beaver,’’ Mrs. Beaver said to him.

‘’Thanks dear,’’ Mr. Beaver said as he went to look. It was quiet for a moment, but then they could hear the footstep once again above them. Suddenly Mr. Beaver appears making Lucy shriek.

‘’Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!’’ He says happily. They all look at each other in confusion as they crawl out of the cave and when the climb up they can see a jolly man with long white beard dressed in red coat, standing in front of them.

‘’Merry Christmas, Sir,’’ Lucy smilingly says to the man.

‘’It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived,’’ Father Christmas says to her.

‘’Look, I’ve put up with a lot since we got here. But this…,’’ Susan says to them making Amanda laugh.

‘’We thought you were the Witch,’’ Peter sheepishly explains to him.

‘’Yes, sorry about that. But, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch,’’ Father Christmas says as he takes his cloves off.

‘’I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia,’’ Susan asks confused.

‘’Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch’s power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!’’ Father Christmas says to them as he takes his huge bag out of the sled.

‘’Presents!’’ Lucy squeals as she steps closer. The Father Christmas takes something out of the bag and turns towards Lucy,

‘’The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury,’’ Father Christmas says as he gives leather bound cordial to Lucy, ‘’and though I hope you never have to use it…’’ he continues and gives a small red sheathed dagger to her.

‘’Thank you, sir. But I think…I could be brave enough,’’ Lucy says to him as she looks at her dagger.

‘’I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs,’’ Father Christmas answers to her. He then turns to Susan. ‘’Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss,’’ he says and hands her the woody bow and ivory quiver full of arrows.

‘’What happened to, ‘battles are ugly affairs’?’’ Susan asks as she takes the bow and quiver making the Father Christmas chuckle a bit.

‘’And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard…Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come,’’ he says and hands her an ivory horn with a lion’s head carved on it.

‘’Thanks,’’ Susan finally says to him. Father Christmas then turns back to his bag and takes out two sleek twin knives.

‘’Amanda, in Narnia as long as the Witch rules no one is safe, so in order to protect your loved ones you are going to have to use these,’’ he says as he hands the two foot long ivory handled [knives](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/lotr/images/0/08/LEGOLAS12.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/600?cb=20091102200018) to her. Peter looks a little uncomfortable to think that his younger twin sister would have to fight in close battles.

‘’Thank you,’’ Amanda says as she takes the knives and their red leather sheaths.

‘’And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand,’’ Father Christmas says as he gives Peter a sword and a shield with a red lion on it.

‘’Thank you, sir,’’ Peter says as he draws the sword from its sheath.

‘’They are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely,’’ Father Christmas warns them. ‘’Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!’’ He says and puts his bag back into the sled. ‘’Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!’’ He yells at them and drives off leaving the children to yell thanks and goodbyes at him.

‘’Told you he was real,’’ Lucy said to Susan, who had always tried to get Lucy to believe that Father Christmas was just a fairy tale for small children.

‘’Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You know what that means...’’ Peter said to them as the others just shook their heads, ‘’No more ice!’’ Peter says worriedly.


	5. Aslan

The beavers led the children to the river and just as Peter had predicted the ice was starting to melt away, leaving only a thin plate of ice to walk on. And it wouldn’t be long before the ice on the waterfall would melt too making it impossible to cross without a raft or something and they didn’t have time to build one.

‘’We need to cross now!’’ Peter said after seeing the melting river.

‘’Don’t beavers make dams?’’ Lucy asked hopefully.

‘’I’m not that fast, dear,’’ Mr. Beaver said apologetically.

‘’Come on,’’ Peter said and took a hold of Lucy’s hand as he was about to start climbing the cliff.

‘’Wait, just think about this for a minute,’’ Susan said to him not liking this idea.

‘’We don't have a minute!’’ Peter answered impatiently.

‘’I’m just trying to be realistic,’’ Susan defended herself.

‘’No, you're trying to be smart...as usual!’’ Peter snapped at her.

‘’Stop it both of you, we don’t have time for this,’’ Amanda said as she started to walk the cliff down to the river. They did stop arguing after hearing Amanda snap at them, which didn’t happen very often, and followed behind her as the howls of the approaching wolves were heard in the distance. They helped each other down the cliff as it was very narrow and slippery because of the snow and ice on it so it was very easy to take one missed step and you’d be falling towards the ice cold river.

They got to the river and as Peter carefully steps on the ice, it breaks under his foot making him back away back to the shore.

‘’Wait, maybe I should go first,’’ Mr. Beaver suggested.

‘’Maybe you should,’’ Peter agreed as it was obvious that the ice would not hold his weight everywhere. Mr. Beaver then carefully steps on to the ice and pats it with his tail couple times and at some spots the ice does break.

‘’You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?’’ Mrs. Beaver scolds him from the shore.

‘’Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking,’’ Mr. Beaver laughs. As it seems that the ice does not crumble from underneath Mr. Beaver, it would seem that it was more or less safe to try to cross it.

Peter keeps a firm hold of Lucy’s hand as they start to cross the river. Yet the ice was not stable at all. At some spots it broke under their feet and they had to move slowly, but quickly at the same time so that the ice would hold their weight.

‘’If Mum knew what we were doing...’’ Susan says as she carefully walks in front of Amanda.

‘’Mum's not here!’’ Peter snapped at her.

‘’And don’t you two start again!’’ Amanda snapped back at them feeling very tired of listening her family’s petty bickering all the time. Especially now that they had little more important things to worry about than their differences.

Suddenly some ice falls from the top of the waterfall and as they look up they see the wolves crossing it.

‘’Oh no!’’ Lucy yells as she sees them.

‘’Run!’’ Peter yells at them and starts to carefully run across the ice. But the wolves are quicker and cross the river sooner than the children do and the wolves jump right in front of them, blocking their path. The children try to move back, but notice that not only is there wolves on the shore they came from, the ice from behind them was starting to melt away too. They were trapped.

Mr. Beaver tried to defend them, but only ended up being bitten by the wolves, just like the Fox had.

‘’Peter,’’ Amanda said and pointed at Mr. Beaver, who was being held down by one of the wolves. Peter, after noticing this, immediately draws his sword and prepares to defend his family.

‘’Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt,’’ The leader wolf taunts Peter, as he holds the sword towards the wolf.

‘’Don't worry about me! Run him through!’’ Mr. Beaver shouted at him.

‘’Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you,’’ The leader wolf offers.

‘’Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!’’ Susan yells at Peter.

‘’Smart girl,’’ The leader laughs after hearing her.

‘’Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!’’ Mr. Beaver yells.

‘’Come on, this isn’t your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go,’’ The leader says.

‘’Why do I find that hard to believe?’’ Amanda says to the wolf, not believing that they would just let them leave alive if they pose such a threat to the Witch.

‘’Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!’’ Susan yells to Peter again, while Peter kept the sword pointed at the wolf.

‘’No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!’’ Mr. Beaver yells at Peter.

‘’What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won’t wait forever. And neither will the river!’’ The leader taunts. After hearing this Lucy looks up the waterfall and sees how it’s starting to fall apart,

‘’Peter!’’ Lucy yells getting his, and everyone else’s, attention to the waterfall as it starts to break and leak.

Peter looks around for a minute and then gets an idea.

‘’Hold on to me!’’ He yells. The girls take a hold of him as he strikes his sword down to the ice. Their plate of ice starts to move just when the ice on the waterfall breaks, releasing all the water from behind it. The breaking of the ice creates a huge wave of water that heaves over the children and the wolves that were on the ice at the time.

But thanks to Peter the children all stay on the plate as it surfaces from the water. Yes they were soaked from head to toe and the water was freezing cold, but they were alive. And as Peter kept a hold of the sword, that now was stuck in the ice they stayed on top of the water on the plate.

But now they were on the mercy of the current of the river and they could see that swimming was not an option as it was too strong. But soon the expert swimmers, the beavers, helped their plate to get to the shore.

They crawl from the plate on to the shore while the beavers shook themselves from the water. The girls turn to look at Peter and see him holding his sword in one hand and Lucy’s coat in the other, but no Lucy. Amanda immediately starts to look for her little sister.

‘’What have you done?’’ Susan asks shocked Peter, while Amanda was yelling for Lucy,

‘’Lucy! Lucy!’’ She kept screaming frantically as she looks at the flowing river and the banks. Lucy couldn’t have drowned. ‘She couldn’t have,’ Amanda kept thinking as she screamed for her little sister.

Then suddenly,

’’Has anyone seen my coat?’’ They all turn around towards the voice and see Lucy walking towards them. Soaking wet, but other than that she was okay. Amanda immediately snatches the coat from Peter’s hand and runs to Lucy. She kneels in front of Lucy and helps her put on the coat and then pulls her into a deep embrace.

‘’Thank heaven you’re okay,’’ Amanda whispers as she could feel the hot tears in her eyes as Lucy hugged her back.

‘’Don’t you worry dear. Your brother has you well looked after,’’ Mr. Beaver says warmly as Lucy and Amanda pull away from the hug.

‘’And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore,’’ Mrs. Beaver says as they look at the forest in front of them and even if it was only slightly, but you could see the starting of the spring in there. The trees were starting to melt their year’s old coat of snow and you could see some small blossoms trying to weave their way out of the frost.

And true to her word, they did indeed abandon the wet coats when they noticed the warm air as they went further into the forest, where the snow had almost melted away, leaving lush green crass and leafy trees on its way.

After they came out of the forest they could see a big camp being built on the small valley surrounded by the trees and cliffs, a place that was easy to defend and from the cliffs one could easily see if a threat was coming towards the camp. Amanda noticed how Lucy had dropped from the croup and when she turned to look she saw her waving at a person made out of flower petals.

‘’Lucy,’’ Amanda called and Lucy turned around and ran to her. Amanda gave a small nod to the nature spirit, as it obviously was. The spirit seemed surprised and gave a deeper bow to her back, which surprised Amanda as she and Lucy started to walk back to Peter and Susan.

They entered the camp and were amazed by what they saw. Simply because of the amount of strangeness they had already seen they shouldn’t be surprised by the sight, but they were. There were centaurs, fauns and all sorts of animals in the camp and as they passed them they all stopped doing what they were doing and started looking at them as if the children would be something alien to them.

As they had passed the Narnians, all of them started to follow them as they walked towards the Aslan’s tent.

‘’Why are they all staring at us?’’ Susan asked as they walked.

‘’Maybe they think you look funny,’’ Lucy said making Peter and Amanda chuckle. They came to the biggest tent in the camp and all the Narnians that followed stayed further away from it. Amanda could feel how her heart was beating in her chest and was pretty sure that her siblings were feeling the same.

They stop and Peter draws his sword and shows it to the centaur in front of the tent.

‘’We have come to see Aslan,’’ he states. As they turn to look at the tent everybody around them kneels, and just then a magnificent lion walks out of the tent. Just by looking at him you could tell that holds an authority and power.

As the lion, Aslan stops in front of them the children also kneel before him.

‘’Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Amanda, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. But, where is the fifth?’’ Aslan says in deep calm voice.

‘’That's why we are here. We need your help,’’ Peter says as they rise from the ground and Peter puts his sword back into its sheath.

‘’We had a little trouble along the way,’’ Amanda says.

‘’Our brother’s been captured by the White Witch,’’ Peter says.

‘’Captured? How could this happen?’’ Aslan asks surprised.

‘’He betrayed them, Your Majesty,’’ Mr. Beaver regretfully admits.

‘’Then he has betrayed us all!’’ The centaur next to the tent says angrily.

‘’Peace, Oreius. I’m sure there’s an explanation,’’ Aslan calmly says to him.

‘’It is my fault really. I was too hard on him,’’ Peter says sadly remembering all the times he pushed Edmund, not considering his feeling before it was too late. Amanda puts her hand on Peter’s shoulder to comfort her twin.

‘’We all were,’’ Susan admits, feeling just as much regret as Peter did.

‘’Sir? He's our brother,’’ Lucy says quietly.

‘’I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse…This may be harder than you think,’’ Aslan says to her.

Aslan had asked some fauns to get the children some dry clean clothes as he returns to his tent to think how to save Edmund, without having to for an open a war for it.

One male faun guided Peter away from the girls to one of the tents while couple female fauns came to help the girls. They went to one of the tents that was empty from people and undressed their old clothes. One of the fauns took their wet dirty clothes away and the others gave them new clean ones.

The fauns gave Amanda a white long sleeved light under dress and deep red [dress](https://armstreet.com/catalogue/preview/medieval-franks-dress-and-underdress-garb.jpg) over it. The red dress’ sleeves stopped just above her elbows and it had nice silver embroidery on the collar, under her bust and at end of the sleeves.

To Susan they gave a deep forest green dress that had long sleeves with a little puff on the arms. She also got a leather belt. Lucy got a white long sleeved under dress too, similar to Amanda’s and over it a nice light blue dress that had wider sleeves than Amanda’s or Susan’s had. And she too like Susan had a leather belt. The fauns also gave them new shoes and Amanda gladly threw her old heeled boots away as they were not suitable to walk long periods of time.

The fauns also wanted to do their hair and the girls didn’t have the heart to refuse and the fauns were ecstatic about it. To Amanda’s blonde curls, they braided her hair on the sides leaving the curls to fall freely to her back and added couple white flowers into the [braids](https://melanieellen.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/fullsizerender-54.jpg). To Susan’s long dark brown locks, they pulled her hair from the sides and to the back of her head and then added some hay and small green flowers in it. To Lucy’s short brown hair they did the same as Susan’s but they used light blue flowers.

And all that time the female fauns kept praising how beautiful Amanda and Susan were. And yet even though Amanda knew that Susan was not a vain person, she could see that Susan liked being praised about her beauty. But to Amanda, even if some praise was nice to hear time to time, she always felt, even back at home, that there was some sort of competition going on between the sisters. Men and women all back then told to their mother how she had so beautiful daughters. Some even went as far as to compare the two. And that’s what annoyed Amanda. She always though that she and Susan couldn’t be compared since they were so different. Susan was dark beauty while Amanda had been told to be a blonde angel.

And she didn’t want to pressure Lucy, since she was still so young people only said that she was cute with her short hair and wide eyes and that she would grow to be a beauty like her sisters. But Amanda was afraid that Lucy would feel self-conscious if she wouldn’t grow to be as beautiful as people praised Amanda and Susan to be.

When they were finally finished they went out of the tent and they saw Peter on the cliff looking ahead. He had already changed into his clothes. Simple blues shirt and over it a dark reddish brown leather vest and some pants and boots. He also had a leather belt, where he had strapped his new sword.

Lucy was about to run over to him to show her new clothes, but Amanda stopped her knowing that Peter needed some time alone. So to give him time, they decided to walk around a little. After a while of walking they came across a small river, which was surrounded by lush green trees, behind some tents.

‘’You look like mum,’’ Lucy said as she looked at Amanda. It was true that, excluding the hair, Amanda was the only sister who looked exactly like their mother had looked back when she had been Amanda’s age.

‘’Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war,’’ Amanda laughed while she looked at her long dress, as she had sworn never to put on one like this when she had seen her mother wear one.

‘’We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!’’ Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

‘’If we ever get back,’’ Susan said grimly looking at the distance. But after noticing Lucy’s sad look she immediately changed her attitude, ‘’Sorry, I guess I am like that. We used to have fun together, didn’t we?’’

‘’Yes, before you got boring,’’ Lucy said making Amanda laugh.

‘’Oh really?’’ Susan said as she splashed some water on Amanda and Lucy, making Lucy laugh and Amanda grin.

‘’If that’s how you want to play…’’ Amanda said and splashed some water on Susan and Lucy immediately joined the fun. They splashed each other for a while, but after a while Amanda held her hands up to surrender and walked to the shore to get their towel, that was hanging on a tree branch.

When she pulls the towel from the tree she sees the wolf behind it. She immediately screams and backs away as Susan and Lucy shriek too when they see the wolf. Amanda tried to shield her little sisters with her body, but knew that if the wolf decided to attack it would have no affect what so ever.

‘’Please don’t run. We’re tried…’’ the wolf says.

‘’…And we’d prefer to kill you quickly,’’ another wolf says next to the first one. Amanda then notices Susan’s horn hanging from the chair next to the tent and gently nods her head towards it and Susan notices it too. Amanda then throws the towel on the wolves, giving Susan time to reach her horn and blow in it.

They immediately after that climb to the tree, but as Amanda was the last one to climb she was on the lowest branch and she had to hold her feet up as otherwise the wolves could bite her.

‘’Get back!’’ they suddenly hear a shout and see how Peter runs across the river and pulls his sword out.

‘’Peter!’’ Lucy yells panicking. Peter stops in front of the wolves and the wolves stop trying to get the girls. He points the sword towards the wolves, ready to defend his family as he always is.

‘’Come on, we’ve already been through this. We both know you haven’t got it in you,’’ the other wolf says as they start to circle Peter.

‘’Peter, watch out!’’ Amanda yells at her twin as the two wolves approach him. Suddenly as the wolves had spread out, Aslan himself traps the other wolf under his paw. And with him the other Narnians arrive to help Peter. But just when the centaur Oreius was ready to help Peter,

‘’Stay your weapons. This is Peter’s battle,’’ Aslan says and Oreius obeys, lowering his weapon. They all looked at Peter and the wolf that kept circling him.

‘’You may think you’re a king, but you’re going to die…like a dog!’’ The wolf yells as he lunges at Peter, making both of them fall to the ground.

‘’Peter... no!’’ The girls yell from the tree as they look at their brother. They all jump down from the tree and run next to their brother. They push away the now dead wolf from on top of him and see Peter very much alive and unharmed. Peter looks at them a moment until he pulls all three of them into a deep hug.

Amanda could still fell the bounding of her heart and the tears in her eyes as she remembers the fight. She can’t believe how close she came to lose not only her brother, but her twin, the other half of her.

Aslan let’s go the other wolf, who whimpers as it runs away.

‘’After him! He'll lead you to Edmund,’’ Aslan orders as Oreius and the others obey and follow the wolf. ‘’Peter, clean your sword,’’ Aslan calmly says.

Peter wipes the blood from his sword to an old rag and after that he kneels in front of The Great Lion. Aslan gently puts his paw on Peter’s shoulder and as he removes it,

‘’Rise, Sir Peter Wolf’s-Bane, Knight of Narnia!’’ Aslan declares. Peter rises from the ground and gives a small bow to the lion and then puts his sword back to its sheath.

After Aslan has gone and left the children alone, Amanda runs to Peter and pulls him into a deep hug.

‘’Don’t ever, and I mean ever, scare me like that again,’’ she threatens him.

‘’I will do anything to protect my family,’’ Peter says as he hugs her back.

‘’No, I won’t lose you Peter. You’re not just my big brother you’re my twin and the other half of me and I can’t live without you here,’’ Amanda says as the tears finally pour out of her eyes as she holds Peter even tighter, fearing that he might vanish from her arms. To that Peter doesn’t know what to say, so he just hugs her more tightly to secure her that he was still alive and safe. He could totally understand what she was talking about. He may be the other half of her, but Amanda was the other half of him and he would go Hell and back if that means that she, and the others, were safe.


	6. Edmund’s safe

Sometime later they had all gone back to the tent that had been given to the siblings to share and as it was soon dark the eldest of the children, mostly Amanda, ordered that it was bedtime. The night was restless to Amanda as she didn’t know if the Narnians would even find Edmund and if they did, would he even be alive anymore.

The next day when they woke up they got dressed Peter was the first one to leave the tent. When he got out of the tent he noticed the centaur Oreius walking in the camp meaning that the search party had returned sometime in the early morning. Amanda soon came next to him to look at the sight.

They turned their heads towards the cliff in front of them and saw Aslan talking to Edmund, while Edmund kept his head bend down. Amanda had to take a hold of Peter’s hand so that she wouldn’t run to Edmund, hug him senseless and then forever hide him from the world as her instincts told her.

Susan and Lucy soon followed them outside and once Lucy saw Edmund she was ecstatic.

‘’Edmund!’’ She yelled and was about to run to him if Peter wouldn’t have stopped her. But her shout got the attention of Edmund’s and Aslan’s as they both turned their heads towards them. Aslan gave a quick word to Edmund and then they both started walking towards the children and when they got in front of them they both stopped. Amanda could see how Edmund had a cut lip and some bruising on his cheek, and she would bet her life savings that he hadn’t had a decent meal or night’s sleep since they left England.

‘’What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past,’’ Aslan says calmly and then leaves the children alone.

‘’Hello,’’ Edmund says shyly, but that doesn’t matter to Lucy as she immediately runs to him and hugs him and they are soon joined by Susan. After they let Edmund go from their group hug Amanda runs to him and gathers him to her arms.

‘’Oh, thank heaven you’re alive,’’ she says as she strokes Edmund’s dark hair. Edmund is surprised by this as he had thought that they’d be angry at him, but at the same time he found that he had desperately needed to be hugged by the only person who never belittled him, Amanda. And so he hugged her back just as fiercely.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ Susan asks as Edmund and Amanda part from the hug.

‘’I'm a little tired,’’ Edmund admits.

‘’Get some rest,’’ Peter orders maybe a little harshly and that earns him a glare from his twin. Until, ‘’And Edmund,’’ he says and Edmund turns around to look at Peter, ‘’try not to wander off again,’’ Peter chuckles making Edmund to smile at him.

Sometime later Amanda had gone to the Fauns, who helped her and her sister the day before, to ask if they could give her some new clothes for Edmund as his old ones were torn and dirty. The Fauns immediately got her new simple clothes for Edmund, a similar fashion like Peter’s, a white shirt, brown vest, belt, pants and boots. After she had gotten the clothes and thanked the Fauns she went back to their tent and put the new clothes next to Edmund bed, where he was soundly sleeping.

She sat down on his bed and brushed some of his dark hair away from his eyes and then gently placed her hand over his ugly bruise on his cheek, careful not to hurt him. She felt like she had failed and would guess that her twin felt the exact same way. Their mother had specifically asked them to look after each other and at the first chance they got they failed splendidly.

Suddenly she could feel how Edmund was waking from his sleep. He opened his hazel eyes and the first thing he saw was a smiling face of his sister.

‘’Hey, how’re you feeling?’’ Amanda gently asked as she again gently brushed some of the fallen hair away from his face.

‘’Better, but I’m starving,’’ Edmund said as he started to get up from the bed.

‘’Well we were just about to start breakfast, would you like to join us?’’ Amanda asked while she smiled warmly to him.

‘’Yeah,’’ Edmund said and then lowered his eyes to his dirty and torn clothes. Amanda noticed where his eyes had wandered and smiled at him,

‘’I brought you some new clothes since yours are a bit worn, don’t you think?’’ She said as she handed the new clothes to him. ‘’Change into these and then come out and we can have breakfast.’’ She rose from the bed and was about leave when,

‘’Mandi,’’ she heard Edmund call her. She turned around to look at him.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Why are you being so nice to me?’’ He suddenly asked. That stunned Amanda for a moment, but then she gave him a sad smile.

‘’Edmund you’re my brother, that fact doesn’t change no matter what you do,’’ she said as she stepped in front of him and cupped his cheek with her hand, ‘’I know what you did, no matter how much I wished that there would be another explanation to it, but there wasn’t. But during all that time when we were separated I didn’t stop worrying about you. All that time I had to fear that the last time we saw each other, was when we were mad at each other. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself. But now you’re here alive and okay and that is all that matters to me. Edmund, you’re my brother and I won’t _ever_ stop loving you,’’ she finally said and pulled him yet another hug, and as she felt Edmund hug her back she could feel some wetness on the front of her dress, but decided not to say anything to the crying Edmund. She just held him close and let him cry his heart out in her embrace.

After they separated from the hug, and Edmund wiped the remaining tears away from his face, Amanda stepped away from the tent to give Edmund some privacy to change his clothes. Amanda saw her siblings on the table in front of the tent and sat down to it, next to Susan while they waited Edmund to come.

After Edmund had changed his clothes, he came out of the tent and sat down with them to the table, where their breakfast was waiting. Edmund immediately snatched a toast and started eating in a fast pace.

‘’Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed,’’ Lucy amusedly commented Edmund eating speed as he just smiled at her and continued eating.

‘’I’m sure they’ll pack some up for the journey back,’’ Peter suddenly said from his spot next to the cliff.

‘’We’re going home?’’ Surprised Susan asked.

‘’You are. I promised mum I’d keep you four safe. But that doesn’t mean I can't stay and help,’’ Peter said as he sat down to the table with them.

‘’But, they need us...All five of us,’’ Lucy protested.

‘’Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!’’ Peter exclaimed.

‘’Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do…and I’ve helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it,’’ Edmund said sadly clearly regretting his past actions. Lucy tried to comfort him as she takes his hand into hers and holds it as Edmund gives her a grateful smile.

‘’I suppose that’s it then,’’ Susan says and rises from the table.

‘’Where’re you going?’’ Peter asks as he looks after Susan.

‘’To get in some practice,’’ Susan says as she takes her bow and quiver.

‘’That’s my sister,’’ Amanda says and quickly follows after Susan’s lead and takes her twin knives and walks after her, Lucy following behind them.

They went to the practice area and Susan and Lucy went to the shooting targets, but Amanda found couple of dummies being put on a bit further from the shooting area. And she could swear that her knives possessed some sort of magic as she had never held a sword before. The closest thing to a sword she had ever held was their kitchen knife back home that she had used to help her mother to make dinner. But yet somehow she was very good with these knives and knew exactly where to slash the dummy to ‘injure’ it the most. And from a far she could see both Susan Lucy excelling in the shooting. Susan with her bow and Lucy with her small dagger.

On the field close to them, the girls could see Peter and Edmund practicing sword fighting on horseback. But then suddenly Mr. Beaver ran to them.

‘’You’d better come quick! The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She’s on her way there!’’ He said. They all ran to the camp where they could see the Witch and her companions coming.

‘’Jadis! The queen of Narnia! Empress or the Lone Islands!’’ The dwarf shouted as the Witch and her crew walked up to Aslan. As the Witch rose from her chair she had been sitting on she walked up to Aslan, but did send a look on Edmund’s direction as she went by.

Amanda put a comforting hand on Edmund’s shoulder to calm him down and he placed his hand over hers to get some support.

‘’You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan,’’ the Witch says clearly referring to Edmund. Everybody gave a gasp at this.

‘’His offence was not against you,’’ Aslan calmly states.

‘’Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?’’ The Witch accuses.

‘’Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written,’’ Aslan exclaims.

‘’Then you’ll remember well that every traitor belongs to me…His blood is my property,’’ the Witch says. And as the eldest children hear that, they both act differently. Amanda puts both her hands on Edmund’s shoulder as if to dare the Witch to try and take him, while Peter draws his sword.

‘’Try and take him then!’’ He challenged.

‘’Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water,’’ the Witch shouts to the camp. ‘’That boy will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition…You dare not refuse me,’’ she says as she points at Edmund. Amanda immediately pulls Edmund behind her as she steps in between him and the Witch.

‘’Over my dead body you witch!’’ Amanda hisses as the Witch merely watches amused.

‘’Enough,’’ Aslan says calmly, ‘’I shall talk with you alone,’’ he says to the Witch and walks inside his tent as the Witch follows him.

It takes time and during it the children sat down on the grass and you could tell Edmund was very nervous as he kept ripping the grass from the ground and to be honest his siblings had no way to comfort him or reassure that he would be fine. Then they notice that Aslan and the Witch emerge from the tent. They immediately rose from the ground to hear the judgment.

‘’She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam’s blood,’’ Aslan declares and all of the Pevensies hug Edmund feeling so relieved that he was safe.

‘’How do I know your promise will be kept?’’ The Witch asks and Aslan roars at her making her sat down to her chair as all the Narnians laugh at her and start to applaud to the freeing of Edmund as the Witch leaves the camp.

The rest of the day went quickly if the bliss of relief and soon it was them for them to go to bed. Amanda tugged Lucy in while Susan went to her own bed.

‘’Did you notice that Aslan seemed sad after the Witch left,’’ Lucy said.

‘’He’s probably tired. It’s not easy to run an army and then you have to solve these problems. Don’t worry so much Lucy,’’ Amanda said as she went to her own bed and was quickly asleep.

In the early morning Peter, Amanda and Edmund were woken from their sleep by a tree dryad. Peter’s first reaction was of course to pull out his sword.

‘’Fear not, Your Highnesses. I bring grave news from your sisters,’’ the dryad says. And true to her word they could see Susan’s and Lucy’s beds empty. She then tells them that Aslan had sacrificed himself in Edmund’s place and was now dead. After that the dryad leaves the siblings quickly ran to Aslan’s tent to see if it was true. Peter walks in while Amanda and Edmund wait outside.

‘’She’s right. He’s gone,’’ Peter says as he emerges from the tent and starts to lean on the table, where the map of Narnia had been placed. Amanda couldn’t get a word out of her mouth. Somehow she had pictured Aslan as this unbeatable force that would just always be there.

‘’Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's a whole army out there and it’s ready to follow you,’’ Edmund says to Peter.

‘’I can't!’’ Peter says feeling insecure.

‘’Aslan believed you could. And so do I,’’ Edmund says. That may sound like a very bad pep talk to an outsider, but if you knew what kind of relationship Peter and Edmund used to have that was the best and most convincing encouragement one could have.

‘’The Witch’s army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?’’ Oreius asks and Peter, immediately feeling more confident in himself, starts to look at the map in front of him.


	7. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll tell you right now, i suck at writing battle scenes so i just thought that i should bring that up, but hopefully you'll enjoy.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Snow

After a while of planning Peter started to give orders around the camp like a true leader. Now they were in war.

The Narnians immediately started to gather their armors and sharpen their weapons. They even brought armors to Peter, Edmund and Amanda. Peter and Edmund’s armor were very much alike. And they had the Narnia’s symbol red shirt over it, but Amanda did not have this shirt and unlike the boys her [armor](http://jimhillmedia.com/mb/images/upload/ATE-2-web.jpg) had a short chainmail skirt over her armor.

Peter turned out to be an excellent strategist as he put on a perfect war lineup and plan of how to defeat the Witch.

And then around midday they were ready on line up in a large field. Peter had ordered a single gryphon to fly ahead to see the Witch’s approaching army. Peter was sitting on a white unicorn at the front of the line while Amanda was next to him on a black stallion. Edmund had been placed on the cliff to be in charge of the bowmen.

The gryphon then after circling the Witch’s army lands next to Peter to give his report.

‘’They come, you highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own,’’ the gryphon says while trying to catch his breath.

‘’Numbers do not win a battle,’’ Oreius says confidently.

‘’No, but I bet they help,’’ Peter says feeling once again unsure.

‘’Hey, you can do this. We all believe in you,’’ Amanda says supportively as she takes Peter’s hand in hers, making Peter to give her a weak smile.

They can finally hear the horn being blown indicating that the Witch’s army was here. As it approaches they can see how much their number of men beats the Narnians army.

And when they finally see the Witch herself they can’t believe what they see. She was disgracing Aslan himself by wearing his mane as her collar as she was in her carriage being pulled by coupe of large polar bears.

Amanda would never say it out loud but she was a little bit frightened as she saw the army. She could feel how her heart was beating double the speed on her chest, how her breath was uneven and how a drop of sweat was gliding down to her chin from where it dropped to the ground. This is it. Life or death. No return from here.

Peter draws his sword and points it forward making all the Narnians cheer at him. And so they can see how part of the Witch’s army starts to approach them while the rest wait for the Witch’s command. But unlike theirs, the Witch’s army was not organized as they ran towards them, like if the Witch was so confident on her victory that she didn’t even bother to make a plan of action.

But their army had a plan and as the Witch’s army came closer Peter ordered the gryphons to fly over the army and drop big rocks over them. Some of them got shot down, but most of the gryphons survived.

‘’Are you with me?’’ Peter then asks Orieus.

‘’To the death,’’ he answers. Peter then turns to Amanda,

‘’Always,’’ she answers as she draws her knives from her back.

‘’For Narnia! And for Aslan!’’ Peter yells and they finally start to approach the Witch’s army.

They finally encounter the army and the battle was on. Amanda tried to hit as many as she could on her horseback and with her two knives she made quite much damage as they were strong yet small weapons that nobody saw or even expected to come.

But soon her horse was hit by an arrow and she fell from its back as it fell down to the ground. She immediately rose from the hard grassy ground and started to fight the Witch’s minions on foot. Luckily she was small compared to the minotaur’s and so she easily could avoid them and their slow attacks. And the dwarfs were shorter than she was so it was easy to attack them and avoid them as they were not as quick with their shorter limbs as she was.

But then the Witch finally started moving herself and that was their secret weapons time. Edmund gave and order and the Phoenix lit itself on fire and draw a line between their army and the part of Witch army that they were fighting and separated them from the rest of their army so that they couldn’t attack because the fire in between.

But their joy didn’t last long as the Witch used her magic to counter the fire and came through it as it was put out.

‘’Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!’’ Peter yelled as he stared riding toward the rocks, grabbing Amanda on his way. But as they rode to the rocks suddenly somebody shot Peter’s horse and they both fell down from its back.

As Oreius notices that two on his royals were not among them, he and one of the rhinos tried to protect them by attacking the army head on, even though Peter and Amanda tried to yell them to stop. The rhino was taken down by some of the dwarfs, but Oreus was taken out by the Witch herself, who turned him into stone.

Peter and Amanda watched the battle going on around them. They were astonished by the ruthlessness of the Witch as she without any mercy kills anyone who gets in her way.

‘’Ed! There are too many of them! Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!’’ Peter yells at Edmund and tries to push Amanda to go with him.

‘’What part of the ‘I will always be with you’ you didn’t get? I’m here with you ‘till the end!’’ Amanda yells at him and continues fighting alongside of her brother.

‘’Come on, you heard him!’’ Mr. Beaver says and starts to drag Edmund away from the battle. As he follows Mr. Beaver he noticed the Witch approaching his brother and sister, her magic wand in her hand.

‘’Peter said to go!’’ Mr. Beaver says to him.

‘’Peter's no King yet!’’ Edmund says as he runs towards the Witch. Edmund gets to the Witch and with the surprise on his side manages to break her wand with his sword. The breaking of the wand gets Peter’s and Amanda’s attention as they turn around towards the light they see their little brother getting stabbed by the Witch.

‘’EDMUND!’’ They both yell as he falls to the Witch’s feet. Peter in his rage stabs his opponent and runs towards the Witch. Amanda would have followed him, but she was too busy with her larger opponent she couldn’t shake off.

Peter gets to the Witch and they immediately start to fight against each other. While Peter was driven by anger he was still holding on his own against the collected Witch.

But then they see Aslan standing on top of the rock and he gives a magnificent roar to his army. And with him is a whole army of Witch’s imprisoned Narnians who want to get revenge, along with Susan and Lucy.

In the moment of confusion the Witch starts to attack distracted Peter. She quickly gets an upper hand as she makes Peter fall from his feet and she pins him on his place by her sword through his arm. She throws Peter’s shield away and just when she was about to give a final blow, Aslan attacks her giving the finishing attack.

Peter rises from the ground and looks at Aslan, who turns to look at him.

‘’It is finished,’’ Aslan calmly states as he looks Peter in the eyes. Then Susan and Lucy both run to Peter and hug him. And soon very tired Amanda runs to them too joining the hug. She looked just fine, if you don’t count the small cut on her left cheek and tired breaths she was taking.

‘’Where's Edmund?’’ Susan suddenly asks as she doesn’t see him with Peter. Peter and Amanda then remember how the Witch stabbed Edmund and they all quickly run to him. And they came just in time to see the Witch’s dwarf trying to kill Edmund.

‘’Edmund!’’ Susan yells and shoots the dwarf dead with her arrow. They run to Edmund and Amanda immediately takes his helmet off so that he can breathe better. Lucy is already ready with her healing cordial and gives couple of drops from it to Edmund.

At first it seemed like he stopped breathing all together and his siblings were afraid that they came too late. They all started to shed tears when Edmund finally take a breath of air and starts to cough. They all gave the relieved laughs as Peter gathers Edmund to his arms.

‘’When are you ever going to do are you're told?’’ Peter asks as the rest of the siblings join the hug. They were all fine and they were together, a family.

They separate from the hug to see Aslan using his Breath of Life to awaken the Narnian who had been turned to stone by the Witch. Lucy looks at her cordial and quickly starts to run around the rocks to heal any Narnian that had been injured during the battle.


	8. End

After the battle Aslan guided them and the Narnians to the palace of Cair Paravel. A magnificent palace on top of a cliff, next to the deep blue sea. It had been long since prophesied that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve would sit on Cair Paravel’s throne as Kings and Queens of Narnia. And now after years of wishing and hoping the prophesy will come true.

And as Lucy had healed the injured Narnians there was no need for anyone to see a healer, but they did have to hold a memorial to those who fought bravely in the battle and lost their lives during it. It was sad and quiet evening when they send hundreds of candles on small boats floating to the sea as a memory of those who bravely gave their lives for the sake of good.

XXX

About a week later the day of the coronation was finally at hand. The Narnians had worked immensely to make it a day to remember. That day Amanda and Susan were in Lucy’s room helping her to get ready.

The seamstresses of Narnia had volunteered to make them new clothes that no one had ever seen before, while the royal goldsmith had made their unique crowns.

Amanda had a gown in color of midnight blue. It was off shoulders and it had a white belt on her waist. The sleeves were wide and the same color as the [dress](https://img0.etsystatic.com/005/0/7419571/il_570xN.387406216_j4bt.jpg), but they were translucent. She also had a pearl white cloak with gold lining.

Susan’s dress was shiny dark grey and it had wide blue sleeves. She had a dark blue cloak with gold lining just like Amanda’s. Lucy had a very light silvery blue satiny dress that had puffs on her shoulders and some white pearls had been embroidered into the dress, but her sleeves were not as wide as Amanda’s and Susan’s, and she had a bright red cloak with gold embroidery.

At that time Amanda and Susan were helping Lucy to curl her short brown hair and after that she looked like a princess that had jumped out of a storybook. Susan had decided to put her own dark hair in an elegant braid, while Amanda just let her blonde curls fall freely to her back.

They went outside of the Throne room to wait for the boys to arrive. It wasn’t long before they arrived and they saw Edmund fiddling with his cloak as Peter tried to place it right.

Peter had a sea green shirt and tan pants and he also had a shiny golden cloak. While Edmund had dressed more like Lucy and had silvery blue shirt and grey pants and he also had a silver cloak.

Soon Aslan came to them to walk them to the thrones.

‘’Are you ready children?’’ He asked in calm voice and all the children were too nervous to say anything so they just nodded their heads as the doors opened in front of them and the trumpets started playing.

They walked to the thrones Peter and Edmund on Aslan’s left side while Amanda, Susan and Lucy were on his right side. They walked next to their thrones while Aslan started his speech.

‘’To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant,’’ he announced. Mr. Tumnus and the beavers then came with the crowns and Mr. Tumnus took the silver crown that had flowers on it and placed it to Lucy’s head.

‘’To the Great Western Woods, King Edmund the Just,’’ Aslan announced as Mr. Tumnus put the silver crown on Edmund’s head.

‘’To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle,’’ Aslan said as the golden flower crown was put on Susan’s head.

‘’To the Pure Snow covered Mountains of the Center land, Queen Amanda the Loyal,’’ Aslan announced as golden lily flower [crown](http://41.media.tumblr.com/3cd0719f443e2db9355af891223e690f/tumblr_ng2zbm9qXo1t0qpcno1_500.png) was placed on Amanda’s head.

‘’And to the Clear Northern Skies, King Peter the Magnificent,’’ Aslan finally announced as the gold crown was finally placed on Peter’s head. They sat down to their thrones as Aslan turned to look at them.

‘’Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens,’’ Aslan said.

‘’Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Amanda! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!’’ Everybody stared to cheer as the children were all smiling.

After the coronation the party started in the ball room and after talking to the beavers and thanking them for all their help and then some other Narnians, Amanda finally found Lucy on the balcony drying her tears to her hanky.

‘’What’re you doing here?’’ Amanda asked concerned as she leaned to the rail.

‘’Aslan left,’’ Lucy said sadly.

‘’Yes, but I don’t think this was the last we saw him,’’ Amanda said as she looked at the empty beach in front of them.

‘’That’s what Mr. Tumnus said,’’ Lucy laughed.

‘’Yes. But come on, let’s find the other kings and queen of Narnia, for I have every intention to embarrass my dear twin brother on the dance floor because of his two left legs,’’ Amanda said as she and Lucy left laughingly back to the party.

 

*15 years later*

[Amanda](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-c96VKbow7pc/Uh1aKM2aohI/AAAAAAAAARU/VDLEvC1Bplw/s1600/Snow+White_evil+queen5.png) woke up on morning and noticed what a terrible headache she had. She slowly got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to draw herself a bath as she did every morning. She quickly undressed her white nightgown and then stepped into the steaming bath. She washed her long blonde hair and her body and then, without wasting any time, rose from the bath. She dried herself on her soft towel then put on her white silk [robe](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a1/1f/3c/a11f3c42707600efd227642b1e6c53da.jpg).

She sat in front of her vanity and started to comb her long waist length hair while it dried in the light of the morning sun that shone through her windows. During all this time her head felt like someone was hitting a hammer on it and noting she did helped it at all. She then went to her wardrobe to choose her dress and she just quickly pulled her deep wine red [dress](https://armstreet.com/catalogue/preview/medieval-woolen-dress-green-sleeves-1.jpg) with green sleeves and a gold belt.

 After dressing herself and combing her fingers through her now dry hair she left her room to join her sibling on the breakfast table, but the headache hadn’t lessened at all during her morning routines. She finally got to the dining room and sat down next to Peter.

‘’Are you alright Mandi?’’ He asked and all the others turned to look at her.

‘’Yes, I just have this killing headache,’’ she admitted as she gently rubbed her temples.

‘’Maybe you should lie down,’’ Susan suggested.

‘’Yes I think I will, after breakfast,’’ Amanda said as she took a toast and her tea and stated eating at a slow pace and others started their breakfast as well giving small glances at her to see that she truly was okay.

After she had eaten her small breakfast, she excused herself to get some rest. She went to her room and without even bothering to change her clothes she went to the bed and luckily fell asleep. Couple hours later she woke up when she heard knocking from her door.

‘’Come in,’’ she called as she sat up on her bed. The door opened and in came Peter.

‘’How’re you feeling?’’  He asked.

‘’A little better,’’ Amanda said.

‘’We just got news that a White Stag has been spotted in the woods. Do you feel like joining us?’’ Peter asked.

‘’No, I don’t think so. I don’t think my head likes the idea of a bumpy ride on a horse. But you go without me,’’ Amanda said.

‘’You sure, I mean we can cancel it if you want,’’ Peter offered.

‘’Just go Peter. I’ll be fine here and I never was one for hunting so I don’t think I will miss anything,’’ Amanda insisted.

‘’Okay, we’ll see you in the evening,’’ Peter said as he gave a kiss on Amanda’s forehead. After he left, she quickly fell into a blissful sleep once again.

At the afternoon she was awoken by a sound of knocking once again. She opened her eyes to notice that the headache was now only a bad memory.

‘’Come on in,’’ she called and a maid faun named Sonia came in.

‘’There’s a messenger in the throne room wanting to see you, Your Highness,’’ she said. Amanda then thanked the maid, who bowed and left the room while Amanda rose from her bed and picked her crown and placed it on her head as she started to walk to the throne room to see what the message was.

She entered the room and was surprised to see Mr. Beaver nervously standing there.

‘’Hey, what’s going on?’’ She casually asked as she stood in front of him.

‘’Your highness, Amanda. Well…you see…’’ he tried to say.

‘’What is it Mr. Beaver?’’ She gently asked.

‘’It’s your siblings. Their horses came back without them, all their weapons still strapped on them,’’ he finally managed to say. Amanda could feel how her skin immediately got couple shades paler and how breathing suddenly got so difficult after hearing those news.

‘’Gather a search party. Search the woods where they said to go hunting. Just find them,’’ Amanda managed to say with tears in her eyes. Mr. Beaver gave her a quick bow and ran outside to form the search party. After he left Amanda sat down on her throne, feeling that her knees would give out on her any minute now as the tears fell to her lap as she sniffed.

Where could they be?

XXX

The search was on a whole month before Amanda had to call it off. It would seem that her siblings had vanished into thin air. There was no bodies, no traces, no nothing. Amanda was grief stricken as she now had to form a memorial like the one after the Battle of Narnia. Only this time it was to her siblings.

There were rumors going on of course. Some said that the Royals had just left Narnia and left Amanda alone to rule it. Some said they died and that wild animals ate their remains. There were others too, but most Narnians believed that they had just left like Aslan had after the coronation.

Amanda didn’t pay attention on the rumors and she couldn’t really prove any of them wrong since she too couldn’t tell what really had happened. But one thing was clear to the Narniand and to Amanda as well,

There was only one Queen left in Narnia.

 

*5 years later*

Amanda had somewhat gotten over the loss of her siblings and accepted her place as the only monarch in Narnia. She kept ruling the land justly and fairly like back when her siblings still were in Narnia, and Narnians grew to love her even more, especially as now some thought that she was the only royal who hadn’t ran from her responsibilities.

But everything has to come to an end someday.

One day when she was coming from the library and was walking outside the palace Oreius, now as her Chief of Palace Security, came running to her.

‘’My Queen we are under attack. The Telmarines are preparing to attack,’’ he said. It was a bad timing too. Many of their soldiers were on their annual practice camp further in Narnia and some others were on a longer hunting trip.

‘’How many men do we have?’’ Amanda asked.

‘’Not enough,’’ Oreius admitted. Amanda was not a war strategist as her brother had been so she knew that with so little men she couldn’t possibly form a working battle plan.

‘’We are not going to win even if we tried, right?’’ Amanda asked and Oreius just sadly nodded his head feeling ashamed to let his queen down. ‘’That’s what I was afraid of. Gather all the Narnians that live around Cair Paravel and lead them secretly out of here and spread the word that the palace is not a safe place to return to,’’ Amanda orders.

‘’My Queen, what about you?’’ Oreius worriedly asked as Amanda started to walk away. She turned around and looked at him,

‘’I will buy you some time,’’ she stated. Oreius sadly bowed his head low and started to gather all the Narnians so that his queen’s sacrifice would not go in vain.

As all the Narnians left the area around Cair Paravel, Amanda was left alone in the throne room where she sat on her throne next to her siblings thrones that she never had a heart to remove. As she sat there she could hear around her how the Telmarines were catapulting rocks to the Cair Paravel, destroying it on their way. After a while of shooting Amanda reckoned that the palace was most thoroughly destroyed, apart from the throne room where the Telmarines army marched after their victorious battle that had nobody against them.

‘’I am Sigrid, leader of Telmarines. Are you the one in charge here?’’ The obvious leader asked. He was a man in his forties with graying black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin.

‘’Yes I am. I am Queen Amanda of Narnia,’’ Amanda stated as she stood from her throne.

‘’Not anymore. I don’t see you having any army to protect you and so I will dethrone you and crown myself as the King of Narnia,’’ Sigrid announced.

‘’You may dethrone me, you may sit on my throne, you may call yourself king of Narnia, but you will never be the real king of Narnia,’’ Amanda said sternly at him.

‘’And why is that?’’ Sigrid said starting to get angry at this woman in front of him.

‘’Because you lack something that would make you a true king,’’ Amanda said as she walked in front of him.

‘’And what is that?’’ Sigrid asked smugly.

‘’Trust and loyalty of all the Narnians,’’ Amanda stated.

‘’Then I guess I have to get rid of all Narnians. Starting with you,’’ he said. And before Amanda had time to react, Sigrid had drawn his sword and slashed it through Amanda’s chest.

But surprisingly Amanda didn’t feel any pain. Not the burning hot feeling she expected to feel in her chest as the sword went through. But she just quietly fell to the Telmarines feet,

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes cliff hanger I couldn’t resist. But this is not the end I promise.  
> Comment!


	9. *Epilogue*

Amanda slowly opened her blue eyes, but she didn’t see the light roof of the throne room, but a clear cloudless blue sky. She rose up from the warm ground and saw that she was in a large meadow. She stood up and saw that the meadow went as far as they eye could see. There was no trees, no bushes no nothing. Only grass and clear sky.

‘’Where am I?’’ She asked from no one special.

‘’I am so sorry Amanda,’’ she heard a sad voice say behind her. She turned around to see Aslan standing a couple feet from her. ‘’This is not how it was supposed to end.’’

‘’What do you mean? Where am I?’’ Amanda asked confused.

‘’You are in between right now,’’ Aslan calmly stated.

‘’In between. What does that mean?’’

‘’Well you see how people who are alive live in the land of the living and how people who have passed live in the afterlife, or those few selected ones live in my country. You, Amanda, are in between those lands,’’ Aslan explained.

‘’Why? Why didn’t I pass into afterlife? Why can’t I go and be with my siblings?’’ Amanda asked feeling angry to the faith that had trapped her here.

‘’Because your siblings are not dead. They are back in England,’’ Aslan announces surprising Amanda, ‘’and because this is not how I want it to end to you. So I am here to offer you a chance to live again, chance to see your siblings again,’’ Aslan says.

‘’How?’’

‘’You will be reborn as Narnian,’’ Aslan says.

‘’But would I remember anything if I was reborn?’’ Amanda asked.

‘’No,’’ Aslan said. Hearing that made Amanda sad. Would she agree to be reborn as Narnian and if some miracle she would meet her siblings again, she wouldn’t even remember them. Or would she go to the afterlife and wait her siblings there.

‘’But it doesn’t mean you won’t remember someday,’’ Aslan then said and smiled. That made Amanda’s mind,

‘’Alright I’ll do it,’’

Aslan nodded his head and stepped closer to her and breathed a warm breath onto her and as the breath touched her face, Amanda could feel herself slip into darkness once again.

 

*1290 years later*

Deep in the dark night of forbidden woods a heavily pregnant Winter Nymph [Marigold](http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2011/08/woman-with-blue-eyes-blonde-hair.jpg) was being helped to walk by her sister [Fayre](http://lanovem.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Medium-Length-Hair-Wave-Styles-Idea-for-White-Women.jpg). They went to a tree where they could see a small door and Fayre immediately went and knocked on the door. Soon a badger opened the door.

‘’Trufflehunter, Marigold is in labor and we won’t make it home in time. Please let us in,’’ Fayre said frantically. The badger Trufflehunter looked at Marigold and as he saw her unfocused green eyes, labored breaths and sweaty forehead that her golden blonde hair stuck to he had no trouble believing that Fayre was speaking the truth. He moved out of the way as Fayre helped her sister inside.

Trufflehunter guided them to the bedroom at the end of the small tree house and Fayre laid Marigold to the small bed, pushing some of her sister’s sweat coated hair behind her pointed ear. Trufflehunter immediately went to his kitchen to get warm water and some rags.

Soon two dwarves came inside carrying some fish and hooks in their hands and they saw frantic Trufflehunter and heard Marigold’s painful moans from the bedroom.

‘’What in the blazes is going on?’’ The red bearded dwarf Trumpkin asked as his friend Nikabrik looked the scene feeling just as confused.

‘’Marigold is in labor,’’ Trufflehunter said as he went to give the rags to the restless Fayre. The dwarves immediately came to see if they could help. They were all familiar with each other and they all liked the two Winter Nymphs as their race was now days almost extinct, just like all Narnains were few in numbers thanks to Telmarines who hunt them for fun.

Sometime later Fayre had rushed the dwarves out of the bedroom as Marigold was starting to push. Trufflehunter had insisted on staying to help Fayre during the birth and she had relented as Trufflehunter was good at healing. For almost two hours all the dwarves could hear was Marigold’s screams and Fayre’s encouragements to push. But then finally they could hear a light baby’s cry and they both ran to the bedroom.

They came inside and saw a tired and sweaty Marigold sitting on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Fayre was sitting next to the bed her pale blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail as she looked her sister and the newborn child with her deep blue eyes.

‘’I wish Aland was here to see this,’’ Marigold said as she looked lovingly at her child. Aland had been Marigold’s husband, but he had been killed by Telmarines some time ago when he tried to defend his pregnant wife, who managed to escape back then. She then noticed the dwarves that had come to see her and her baby.

‘’It’s a girl,’’ she said to them. They all smiled at her as she looked down on her newborn daughter.

‘’What are you going to name her?’’ Trumpkin asked as he looked at the peaceful baby girl. Marigold looked at her daughter and brushed some of the baby’s short golden blonde locks on top of her head.

‘’Hope. Her name is Hope,’’ she said.

‘’Hope. Welcome to Narnia Hope,’’ Trumpkin said as Hope started looking at them with her curious blue eyes.

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nymphs names have meanings by the way. When I was researching suitable names for them, these were the ones that suited the most (in my opinion).  
> Marigold: Golden flower  
> Fayre: Fair; light haired  
> Aland: Bright as the sun  
> Hope: Pretty self-explanatory, ( I think )  
> So what did you think of my story, I want to know so you know what to do, Comment, comment and comment once again, it makes me very happy and makes the chapters to come faster.  
> Love you all, Snow!


End file.
